Rodin
|-|Rodin= |-|Father Rodin= |-|Rodin, the Infinite One= Summary Rodin is a weapons dealer, a bartender, and the proprietor of the Gates of Hell. He is a renowned demon weaponsmith and is responsible for creating Bayonetta's sets of pistols, Scarborough Fair and Love Is Blue. He is a fallen angel and tells Bayonetta that he will trade her items from his shop for halos that she collects from the Angels she kills, claiming they are worth a fortune 'downstairs'. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Rodin, Father Rodin, The Infinite One Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Male Age: At least several billion years old Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon, Weaponsmith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, Can remove demons' souls and trap them in weapons, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Can travel between Inferno, Purgatorio, and the Human World at will, Can become invisible and intangible to anything that isn't in Purgatorio or Inferno, Can harm and kill Non-Corporeal beings, Can see invisible beings | Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation as Father Rodin Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Casually blocked a punch from Madama Butterfly, Planned to take on Alraune on his own and would have done so had Bayonetta not defeated her first, Regularly defeats Infernal Demons strong enough to injure him) | Large Star level (Immensely more powerful than his base form, Is a Dea rank angel and considered only slightly weaker than Jubileus) | Large Star level (Stated in Lemegeton's Guidebook to be the most powerful and dangerous demon in Inferno) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bayonetta, likely comparable to Alraune and Madama Butterfly) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Jubileus) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Queen Sheba) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Bayonetta) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Can easily kill Infernal Demons with his bare hands) | Large Star Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Casually stopped a Wicked Weave punch from an enraged Bayonetta with one hand) | Large Star level (Comparable to Jubileus at full power) | Large Star level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with his attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As Paradiso's former second-in-command, Rodin is an ancient and powerful being on par with Bayonetta herself, having sparred with her at her best as Father Rodin and Rodin, the Infinite One. He relies almost entirely on his fists in combat, but is able to extend his effective range with materializations of his fists that are similar to the Wicked Weaves of the Umbra Witches. He is also a master blacksmith who created almost all of Bayonetta's preferred weaponry, all of which bear enough power to allow grossly outnumbered troops to overcome armies of Demons with ease. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Grip:' Rodin rushes at his target and lifts them into the air with his powerful grip, engulfing them with holy or demonic energy before dropping them to the ground, breathless. This attack is powerful enough to leave Bayonetta on her last legs even if she is was completely uninjured beforehand. Key: Base | Father Rodin | Rodin, the Infinite One Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Gonzo Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4